


A Study in teeth

by NoPajamasGurl



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: BAMF Mary, F/M, John Being A Good Friend, Sherlock Being Weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 03:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoPajamasGurl/pseuds/NoPajamasGurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Watson did not like being dragged around for no reason. Well, there was a reason. It was just a stupid reason and he did not have to be present for this particular adventure. </p>
<p>A drabble in which John gets dragged with Sherlock to visit a certain pathologist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Study in teeth

John Watson did not like being dragged around for no reason. Well, there was a reason. It was just a stupid reason and he did not have to be present for this particular adventure. He had a wife and child to go home to. In fact, he should be there right this very minute. 

He should definitely not be trailing after Sherlock in his attempt to get into Bart’s. 

“Sherlock, you know Molly actually has a job, right?”

Sherlock scoffed loud enough for John to hear it even though he was walking briskly through the hospital, leaving John to speed walk after him. John understood what his purpose for this visit was, but why? “Are you suggesting that what I do is not a job?”

John huffed. “Of course not, but you can’t just waltz into the morgue just because you want to see Molly.”

“I don’t just want to see Molly,” Sherlock snapped, but his eyes were wild as they rounded a corner and the morgue’s door came into view. “I need some teeth!”

“Right.” Right. 

With his usual dramatics, Sherlock swept through the door with John at his heels. Molly Hooper stood in the center, elbow deep in a cadaver, all of her attention focused on what she was doing. John watched Sherlock slow down for a minute before coming to a stop a few feet away from the pathologist. It was almost as if Sherlock forgot why he was here. Or maybe he didn’t forget.

Oh, enough of this. John coughed and both Molly and Sherlock jumped at the sound. Upon taking in her company, Molly swiftly pulled her hands free and shucked off her gloves. “Sherlock!”

“Dr. Hooper, I’m in need of some teeth.”

Molly smiled widely at the detective, a flush spreading over her face. “Sure,” she acquiesced, rounding the table with the corpse. “Canines? Molars? What would you like?”

“Any,” Sherlock replied, attempting to look intrigued by the dead body. But John caught his glances at the pathologist. Oh, God. I should be at home. “Whatever you’ve got.”

Molly was, of course, oblivious to Sherlock’s ogling and she handed over a jar of incisors. “Here you go.” 

Sherlock took the jar in one hand and gripped her wrist with the other. “Many thanks, Dr. Hooper.”

“I’ll be outside,” John said quickly, excusing himself when he caught the look passed between the Consulting Detective and his pathologist.

Safe in the hall, he sent a quick text.

I’m going to kill him.

It took a few seconds for his wife to reply.

Is he snogging her senseless?

John frowned. He did not want to think about that. It was weird enough that Sherlock and Molly had a…whatever it was that they had. It couldn’t be called a relationship. Or was it exactly that? Regardless, John was happy for his friends. But that didn’t mean he had to know about their intimate…experiments.

Suddenly, the morgue door was opening and Sherlock was brushing past him. John jogged to catch up.

“Did you get what you needed?”

The smirk that bloomed on Sherlock’s face had John regretting his decision to ask anything.

“Yes, John. You can go home now.”

Outside on the street, Sherlock hailed a cab and, when one pulled up, opened the door for John. When the door shut behind him and Sherlock did not go around to the other side to get in, John turned and rolled down the window to look up at his friend.

“You aren’t coming?”

Sherlock’s smirk grew as he walked backwards towards the hospital. “I forgot my teeth!”

******

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure what really happened with this. But, of course Sherlock needs an excuse to go see Molly. He can't just miss her!
> 
> Much love,
> 
> \- Kayla


End file.
